


Football Games and Hearts Aflame

by riverofbrokensouls



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Falling In Love, Highschool AU, M/M, and roman is on the football team, logan and virgil are pinning idiots, patton is a cheerleader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-18 17:59:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16521959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riverofbrokensouls/pseuds/riverofbrokensouls
Summary: Logan accompanies Virgil to a football game so that his anxious friend can watch Roman, play football. Logan doesn't realize that his long time crush, Patton, is on the cheer team, but ohh boi he's about to find out.





	Football Games and Hearts Aflame

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [this comic](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/430484) by @the-pastel-peach on tumblr!. 



An autumn breeze was blowing through the air late Friday afternoon. Leaves swirled down from nearby trees onto packed bleachers down below. Gathered to watch one of the biggest games of the season were hundreds of students. If South Story High managed to win, they would qualify for the semi-finals! It’s no wonder that despite the weather, rowdy fans packed themselves into the stands, anticipating the coming game.

Logan Berry looked as though he would rather be anywhere else. He sat hunched over in his seat, desperately curling into his thin sweater. It would’ve been prudent to bring something a tad more seasonal to wear, but he hadn’t planned on wasting away his afternoon like this.

Like any typical Friday afternoon, Logan had planned to go home, complete most of his weekend homework, and end the night curled up on a loveseat with an interesting novel and a warm mug of hot cocoa. The football game hadn’t been on his to-attend list at all. 

His good friend Virgil had approached him earlier that day during a spare period they both shared. Hesitantly, he had asked Logan to accompany him to the game, and Logan had been quick to refuse. Frankly, Virgil’s request had surprised him. His friend prefered quiet areas with few people, so a crowded stadium full of aggressive fans would surely force him out of his element.

Virgil didn’t relent however, and asked Logan to join him once again. “Please Lo,” he had said, “I really want to go watch this game.” He paused before taking a deep breath. “Roman is playing.” 

Roman Prince, captain of the football team and theater kids extraordinaire, also happened to be Virgil’s not-so-subtle crush. 

“I can’t go alone.” He murmured, and Logan unceremoniously relented.

A couple of hours later, Logan was reconsidering his decision. Virgil sat beside him on the stands, a bag on popcorn on his lap, which he munched on occasionally. Draped over his shoulders lay his signature hoodie, something Logan desperately wished he had at the moment. His friend looked strangely comfortable despite the circumstance, which seemed to only aid in increasing Logan’s displeasure.

“I understand that you are… infatuated with Roman,”He began, turning towards his friend, “but I still don’t see why you felt the need to interrupt my studies to drag me to one of his games.”

He adjusted the scarf, trying to retain what little warmth it gave. His friend glanced in his direction once and simply turned his attention back towards the field. Somewhat insulted, Logan began to speak again, “Virgil you don’t even like football-”

“Quiet!” His friend cried suddenly, shoving the bag of popcorn into the hands of a very surprised Logan. “The cheer squad is introducing the players, Roman’s about to come out!”

On cue, the stands erupted in applause and hollers buzzed throughout the stadium as a group of cheerleaders bounded onto the field. With his hands now free, Virgil shot up to his feet, joining in with the excited fans. Petulantly, Logan took a large handful of popcorn and chewed it in irritation.

Music began blaring over the sound system, and Logan vaguely recognised it as one of the typical pop songs overplayed on the radio. Cheerleaders began to move in time to the music. Uninterested, Logan's attention soon turned back to the popcorn in his arms. It may not have been Crofters, but the overly salty taste was strangely comforting in these trying times.

Virgil began to tap his shoulder, but Logan was so lost in thought that he didn't notice. It was only after Virgil gave him a little shove that he reacted, startled at the sudden movement. Virgil began to speak, but over the sound of music and rambunctious fans, Logan could hardly hear him

“What?” Logan yelled back. Virgil raised his voice.

“Isn't that one of the kids you tutor?” He called out again, finger extended outwards towards the field.

A confused Logan directed his eyes the path laid out by Virgil’s finger, and he soon was looking directly at the cheerleaders. Confused, he narrowed his eyes to peer closer, and what he saw nearly took his breath away.

There in the center of the field was Patton Foster, and he completely stole the show.

He moved quickly along the turf, and with such precision that it was like magic to watch. Logan couldn't take his eyes off him as he gracefully danced in time to the music. A bright smile lay on Patton's face, and pride shone in his eyes.

Patton began moving in an increasingly difficult acrobatic display. Each time he set up for a flip of some sort, Logan held his breath. Each time he flawlessly pulled it off once again, and Logan became further stunned. 

Far too soon, the routine came to an end, receiving a cascading chorus of applause. The cheerleaders stood triumphant in the field, basking in their success. 

Patton was breathing heavily, chest pulsing rapidly with each breath. Purple bangs lay plastered against his forehead with sweat. He looked exhausted, and yet the smile on his face shone brighter than any light in the stadium. Which wasn’t unlike him, Logan thought, Patton Foster was always shining.

 

Logan was short of breath, pulse racing as if he had just performed a whole cheer routine, not Patton. Any Logical thought left his head at that moment. All he could think about was Patton, and how comfortable he looked while performing; how perfect he was on the field. How perfect he always was.

Logan came to an unfortunate realization then. 

He had fallen for Patton Foster, and he had fallen hard.

…………..

 

The next week, Virgil sat at a table in the library, Logan working on some physics homework across from him. Nothing was unusual about their current situation, it was how they usually chose to spend their shared spare period after all, but Virgil noticed that Logan seemed on edge.

“Hey Virge,” his friend began, uncharacteristically apprehensive, “I was wondering if you would perhaps wish to join me in attending today's football game.” Logan looked sheepishly up at him.

Shocked wouldn't begin to describe how Virgil felt at that moment. “You're asking me to go with you?”

“Yes, it does appear so.” Logan looked uptight, and his gaze was unusually wandersome. 

“Don't take this the wrong way Lo,” Virgil began, “but I hadn't exactly pegged you as the type to enjoy football, or really any other such blatant display of testosterone.” 

Logan didn't say anything. Virgil smirked.

“Is there any other reason you'd want to attend the game?”

“I am not going to watch the Cheer Squadron perform if that's what you're implying. Even if I was, which I am not, I would not feel the need to have you accompany me.”

Virgil remained quiet, his smirk growing larger. His silence seemed to encourage Logan to continue further. 

“I was simply being courteous as to invite you to the game so that you may feel comfortable enough to watch Roman play,” he rambled, “and allow me to reiterate once more than I am not going just to watch the Cheer Team, and most definitely not interested in watching Patton again whatsoever.”

Virgil chuckled, “You're really in deep, aren't you?” 

Logan cried out in anguish, hiding his blushing face between his crossed arms and the table after making a particularly rude gesture towards Virgil. His friend just laughed once more.

**Author's Note:**

> leave kudos if you wanna  
> follow me on tumblr  
> peace


End file.
